When Things Get Rough
by NarwhalAttack
Summary: Troian breaks up with Patrick, leaving her relationship in a rough situation when Keegan finds out that she's in love with him. How will this change things on Pretty Little Liars? Treegan!


**So I'm a huge Treegan shipper, along with Spoby! I have nothing against Troick, but I really love Treegan to death, and I would prefer them over Troick. So here, my Treegan love got the best of me, and I'm writing a FF for them!**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

I slowly walked to the steps of my boyfriend's house. He opened the door, standing tall in front of me. He smiled when he saw me. I let myself in, since we were used to being together. We'd been dating for quite a while. I sat down on the couch, and he sat down next to me. He noticed that I was upset. I sighed.

"Troi, what's wrong, baby?" Patrick asked me, and put a gentle hand on my shoulder. "I know you, so I know when you're upset. You can talk to me, you know. I love you, sweetheart. You don't have to be afraid to tell me anything."

The problem was _that_. I didn't want him to love me, and I didn't want to be able to talk to him and be his 'baby'. I used to want to, but not anymore. I was trembling at the thought of it. He was a very sweet guy, and that was for sure, but I didn't want to do that was for sure.

"Pat," I said his nickname slowly, "Um... The thing is, I... I don't think our relationship is working out anymore. I mean, it's fine, you're doing nothing wrong, but I just don't feel the same about us anymore. I just don't feel right in this relationship, so I'm sorry. If you hate me-"

"I don't hate you," he quickly stopped me. "Troian, if that's what you want, then I'm fine. I understand. But, is there anything I can do to keep you with me? You know that there's no one that can replace you in my life, so I'll do anything for you to stay."

I sighed and said, "No Patrick, I don't think there's anything you can do. Not this time. It's not like the last time were I swooned like a little girl when you auditioned for 'Pretty Little Liars' just for me. I wish it could be that way, but my feelings have changed. It's one of those feelings where I just don't feel right, or in place, you know? But thank you, I really appreciate it. You've been so understanding and loving."

Patrick nodded his head, "Troian, I'll always be here for you, even if we're not dating. I'm not some kind of Drama Queen that would make a big deal out of it. Of course it's a big deal to me that we're breaking up, but I'm not going to forever hate you just because of it. I get why you're doing this. I've been in relationships where I've felt the way you're feeling right now."

"Thank you," I said, before giving him a quick hug and leaving his home.

* * *

**One week later**

I walked on the set of 'Pretty Little Liars', where I played Spencer Hastings. We were currently filming season 4b of the show. My cast mates were laughing and having a good time together. I would usually be with them, joining in on the fun, but I was just thinking about Patrick and I. What went wrong? Something didn't feel right. I had a sense of what it was. I knew something, but I didn't want to admit it for being the reason. It was hard when the reason was always around me. The reason and I worked together, actually.

"Hello!" the reason exclaimed in his Yoshi voice that I normally would find hilarious.

"Hi Keegan," I said, and say down on my chair.

He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Way to be a downer, Troi," he said. "What's with you?"

I didn't know what to tell him. I didn't want to talk about my break up with Patrick just yet. I wasn't ready to tell anyone, not even him. I didn't want to ever tell him, because if he asked why we broke up, then I'd have to explain that he himself... he was the reason that I broke up with Patrick!

"Didn't get much sleep last night," I lied.

Keegs nodded his head.

"Does someone need a hug?" Keegan asked with a silly grin.

"Um, considering we have about one hundred make out scenes in the episode we're filming today, I think I'm good. I'll be seeing a little too much of you today," I said, smiling a little bit. He smiled back at me, and even started laughing.

"Way to be rude," Keegan said with a grin.

* * *

Keegan and I were filming one of those many make out scenes. I didn't mind kissing him. He looked pretty hot shirtless, and I couldn't say he was a horrible kisser, either. To be honest, he was pretty good with his lips. Marlene called us to the set. We were in Toby's loft. Marlene had hidden a 'Spoby bear' somewhere on set. When Keegan and I first saw the Spoby bears, we went berserk with laughter. They were the cutest things we'd ever seen, and they were dedicated to our on-screen romance!

"And, action!"

I was on the couch in Toby's loft, and he was on his laptop.

"Toby," I began, "why do you think Wren's moving back with Melissa?"

He sighed and said, "I don't know. Maybe they have some kind of connection to A."

"So what does Shana have to do with all of this?" I asked.

Toby shut his laptop and came over to sit next to me.

"Spencer," he began, "these are questions you could ask your sister."

I loved playing Spencer, I really did. Being on Pretty Little Liars was the opportunity of a lifetime, but I didn't know if I could kiss Keegan. I hadn't filmed a scene with him since my break up with Patrick. I knew if the kiss was good, then I would just keep thinking about him. I didn't want that. I wished that I could just accept my relationship with Patrick, but I couldn't, and it was killing me.

Suddenly the director cut us. We turned to them to see what we did wrong. Marlene came up to us with a big smile on her ace. I knew she had something silly to add. It was probably going to be weird. Ashley, Lucy, and Ian were standing on the other side. They had a seen coming up, and they were giggling. Mar had probably told them what she was going to say to us.

"Troian, I was talking to the rest of the crew and we thought that it would be better if your on screen kisses had tongue," Marlene suddenly said. I thought she was joking at first, but she wasn't. "So when you kiss during this scene, I want to see some tongue here. I think Lucy and Ian know what I'm talking about."

Lucy and Ian burst out laughing at Marlene's comment. I turned to look at Keegan. He was just smiling. Did it not bother him at all? I didn't want to give him tongue! What if it turned out good? Then I would be fawning, and I didn't want to fawn. I wanted to be able to love Patrick back. He had given me everything a girl could ask for in a relationship, but I wasn't satisfied. I was too busy falling for Keegan. Why did Keegan Allen have to be so lovable?

We started the scene from where we left off.

"I know, and I will. I'm sorry... Toby, I'm just really worried about everything," I sighed. "I told you what happened in Ravenswood, and I'm convinced it was real."

"I believe you, but some of this stuff doesn't add up. Just forget this. It stresses me out to even think about it," Toby said, sighing. "Can we just drop this? The only person I want to be thinking about is _you_."

His hands reached over to cup my cheeks. It was the big tongue kiss. Oh shit. I had learned to always be professional, but I couldn't right now! Our lips started to touch, and then it happened. Keegan's tongue slipped into my mouth. It felt so good. It was exactly what I was afraid of... loving the kiss. I loved all of his kisses, but it was the first time since my break up with Patrick.

The scene cut off when we pulled back from each other and hugged quickly. I rushed off of set and away from him. I couldn't be near him, not after that all too perfect tongue kiss. I went to my dressing room, and just stayed there. There was a knock at my door, and I knew it was Keegan.

"Troian," Keegan began, "what's with you today? Come on, are you alright?"

I nodded and urged, "Keegan, I'm fine, really."

He wasn't convinced, and I knew he wasn't. He closed the door behind him and sat next to me. Why... Why did he have to be next to me at that moment? I hated it. I hated to love him! It wasn't okay with me. I wished that I didn't love him.

"Is it because of the silly tongue kiss?" Keegan asked, and chuckled softly. "You're the most professional person on this set! You should know that it's nothing."

I groaned. That was what I was afraid of... the kiss meaning nothing.

"Keegan, I'm fine!" I urged again. "Whatever, I have scenes to film after Lucy, Ashley, and Ian, so I'm going to go. Shay is waiting for me."

"Troi, come on," he tried.

I just walked away.

* * *

After my scene with Shay, I went home. I ignored Keegan's calls. It sucked, because he was like my best friend, but I didn't want to talk to him. It would just be too weird. It was obvious that he didn't feel the same way about me. He dated Chuck Grant for like a year. They broke up, but still, he was happy with Chuck for the time they were together.

The next day, I had to go back to work. I had never loathed going to the set of Pretty Little Liars that much before, and it was all because of Keegan. Normally, I was happy to see him, and we had so much fun on set and off set together, but not when all I could think about was loving him. My life was just too complicated.

"Keegan said you're upset," Lucy said as we were getting ready to shoot scenes. "You may not want to talk to him, but you can talk to me. Sparia and Trucy forever, right?"

I laughed, but I didn't want to talk about it.

"Lucy, it's nothing. He just thought I was upset," I half lied.

"Troian, are you sure?" Lucy asked.

"Positive," I responded.

Before Lucy could say anything out, our costume designer Mandi Line walked in the room. She had outfits of hangers for Aria and Spencer to wear in their scene for the fifteenth episode of season four. Lucy's jaw dropped. She loves the outfit for Aria.

"Mandi, mine rocks!" Lucy exclaimed. "Thank you so much. Let me go try it on."

Lucy and I got our outfits on. When I saw Keegan on set, I realized that I had scenes with him again. I got so frustrated. He would probably question me again once we were done with the scene, and I hated it. I sighed as I stepped to do my scene with Lucy/Aria. I could feel Keegan's eyes on me when I walked on set. I had never been that self conscious before.

* * *

Surprisingly, Keegan went the whole week without asking me again. He acted as if it didn't even happen. But, that was only for a week. Next week, after we filmed another scene together... things got uncomfortable. He came to my dressing room after our scene together, and the look on his face was different.

"Hi Troian," Keegan said.

"Uh, hey Keegs," I swallowed hard.

He stared into my eyes for a moment before leaving the room. _He_ was the one acting weird now. What the hell was that about? Seriously! He just came in my dressing room and said hey. He obviously wanted to say something, but he didn't. I didn't bother to follow him out, though. I had to get ready for a scene with Janel.

When I was leaving the set, I realized it was Tyler's last day. We were all saying goodbye to him. Ashley was the most heartbroken of all. She was clinging to Tyler as if he was really her Caleb. I felt really bad for Ashley. It was obvious that she loved Tyler, and now he was leaving for another show, in a different place. She knew that it meant goodbye, and she wouldn't see him for a long time.

"We'll miss you Tyler!" We all exclaimed.

Ashley had special goodbye time with him. They drove together to the airport. I would really miss Tyler, too, even if I wasn't as close to him as Ashley was.

* * *

The day before was awkward... but the next day was even worse. Everything went down that day. Keegan found out. And I let myself tell him. He knew something, and that caused me to confess it all. It felt good to let it all out, but I was so afraid to hear his reaction to me loving him. I never wanted to go through the fear of anticipating what he was going to respond to that.

It started after our day 2 filming scene of 4x15. We had just finished another scene together. It was my last scene of the day, actually. I went back to my dressing room to grab my stuff, and then there was a knock on my door. I opened it, and Keegan stood there. I thought he was going to do the same crap as yesterday, but he didn't.

"Bellisario, I know why you're upset," he said, looking at me. "I'm surprised that you wanted to keep it a secret. I could have helped you through it. I've experienced break ups, too, you know! I could have helped you, if you had just let me in."

How the hell did he know that I went through a break up?

"What?" I choked out.

"You don't have to pretend anymore, Troian," he said, and handed me a magazine. "I was at the store, and I saw this at the front. I think you should take a look at it, since you obviously haven't read it. I think you'll be a little surprised if it isn't true."

_'Suits' star Patrick J. Adams dishes about his off-screen romance with 'Pretty Little Liars' star Troian Bellisario in a very special interview!_

_We met up with the 32 year old 'Suits' star and he sat down with us for an interview._

_US: So, 'Suits' has been renewed for a fourth season? What's that like?_

_P: It's fantastic! It's such an honor, too. I'm really glad that I've gotten the opportunity to play Mike Ross. I've met so many great people and I'm having such a fun time on set. I'm really happy that we're renewing, because it means that the excitement of being on the show with these great people gets to continue. I love being a part of the 'Suits' family._

_US: So, along with 'Suits' having a new season, your girlfriend Troian Bellisario's show 'Pretty Little Liars' is picking up its winter season this January. How do you feel about that?_

_P: Well, I'm ready proud of Troian. That show is fantastic, and the cast there is so sweet. I had a lot of fun when I got to work with them during season one for an episode. The cast was really sweet, and all so funny! But the thing is, Troian and I aren't together as of right now, so..._

_US: What!? We were huge Troick shippers! What happened?_

_P: [laughs] Well, things weren't working out, and that's that. _

_US: Aw, well you always have your romance in 'Suits'! Are you down about the Splitsville between Bellisario and yourself?_

_P: Yeah, well, I don't think anyone would be happy about a break up. It's just life. It's sad, but not the end of the world, if you know what I'm saying. I mean that I don't need to go lock myself up and be an emotional wreck. I know it'll be fine._

_US: We're sorry to hear about your break up, but thanks so much for talking with us, Patrick! It's been a pleasure._

I sighed. Why would Patrick do that interview? I wished he didn't do it, so then Keegan would have never found it.

"Troian, why didn't you tell me?" Keegan asked.

"You heard Patrick, it's not the end of the world!" I rolled my eyes. "It's just a break up."

"I know that you're upset about it. You loved Patrick," he said.

I bit my lip.

"Why do you look like you don't love him?" Keegan asked.

"Because I don't! I broke up with _him_, Keegan," I admitted.

"You did? Why?" Keegan asked, sitting down.

Was I supposed to tell him?

"It wasn't working out," I said.

"You could have told me. I just dealt with a break up with Chuck," Keegan reminded me. "I was sad, too. I've been through break ups! I would have helped you, and supported you, and... I would have done whatever I could to help you! So why didn't you tell me?"

"How could I tell you, Keegan?" I asked, glaring at him. "How could I tell you if you're the reason that I broke up with Patrick?"

"What?" Keegan's jaw dropped.

"I broke up with Patrick because," I started, "because I'm freaking in love with you!"


End file.
